


Dean is a Neat Freak

by Unforth



Series: Tumblr Ficlets: Supernatural [57]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Roommates, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Ficlet written to the prompt: The three of them living together is pretty messy sometimes (because come on: 3 dudes). Dean is always the first one to start cleaning and doing laundry and stuff, because he can’t stand it anymore. But Cas and Jimmy totally make it up to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A couple days the last few weeks, I've taken prompts for short fics and written and posted them on Tumblr. I wanted to post them on AO3 as well but have been considering how best to do so. A quick survey of my subscribers and followers suggests that people would prefer if I post them all as individual stories and put them in a series together instead of as multiple chapters on the same file or any other of several options, so that's what I'm doing.
> 
> Please note that I generally do not take "out of nowhere" prompts, cause I don't have time, but I will sometimes ask people to send me ideas and I'll write them in the order I receive them. 
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters](unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com).
> 
> Make sure you read the prompt! <3
> 
> [~original post~](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/post/159761866513/unforth-ninawaters-itseasybeasy-replied-to-your)
> 
> Prompt, from itseasybeasy:  
> D/C/J: The three of them living together is pretty messy sometimes (because come on: 3 dudes). Dean is always the first one to start cleaning and doing laundry and stuff, because he can’t stand it anymore. But Cas and Jimmy totally make it up to him.

Ya know, everyone has their limits for how messy something can get before they *just can’t take it* any more. When the twins invited Dean to be their roommate (with a whole plan already in place between them to ensure he would Very Quickly become more than just their roommate) they actually thought _he’d_  be the messy one. They’d never been to his place, and sure his car was always nice, but he was obsessed with his car and didn’t even like finger prints on it, and Dean just…struck them as the sort to not give a damn if the dishes were left overnight or if Cas missed the hamper when he threw his dirty underwear in that general direction.

Dean. Cared. So. Much.

Dean was a neat freak. The twins tried to keep up but Dean saw dirt they never even _noticed_ , and, more frustratingly, he’d get upset about it. “How could you not _see_  that you’d knocked the couch pillow on to the floor and just *left it there* it was ON THE FLOOR and YOU HAVE EYES.” 

They’re working on it.

The twins are working on noticing, working on taking the scant moment to fix little things that are irrelevant to them but that they know matter to Dean - taking the time to at least soak the pot that they know Dean will wash before they get around to it, making sure their clothes are at least IN the hamper, keeping the floor picked up so that Dean can vacuum. And Dean is working on it, reminding himself that _different_  isn’t _wrong_ , and that if he talks to them about the issues calmly instead of passive aggressively stewing until he’s furious, then everything is better. Communication is the key for housemates, right?

…

And then the twins promise to make it up to him, and the next morning, when he goes to get their laundry, he finds them both lying naked atop their blankets, stroking each other’s hard cocks. All he can do is stare as they smirk at him.

“Is this an acceptable way for us to make amends, Dean?”

*big swallow*

“Yeah…yeah…uh…is it…is it okay if I just, um…”

“You should definitely watch. This show is just for you.”

“…no, uh, can you just, like, pause while I go put the laundry in?”

And that was about the moment the twins realized they were in love, not just in lust, with their wonder friend, housemate, and soon to be lover, Dean fricken Winchester…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up prompt, from emani-writes:   
> Now I’m curious as hell about what they found that *did* manage to make Dean forget about cleaning.

Blinking, Dean frowned in confusion. Sure, he wasn’t all the way awake yet, but his blankets were brown, not blue, and he definitely wasn’t hung over, so how could he have forgotten that he picked someone up, and…

Oh. Right. This was Jimmy and Cas’ room.

Dean had gotten up on a fricken ladder and scrubbed the windows _from the outside_ because he was sick of the little shadows the dirt made on the carpet in the living room.

Cas and Jimmy had rewarded him by finally inviting him to join them in bed. They hadn’t had sex – well, rutting against each other to orgasm was _some_ people’s idea of sex, but it wasn’t Dean’s – but they’d snuggled close, with Dean in the middle of the weirdest sandwich ever (no, his brain helpfully supplied, there were much weirder sandwiches, what about Sonny and Cher and ABORT, ABORT, ABORT), and slept that way.

The twins, as far as he could tell, were still asleep that way. Dean put a hand over his mouth to quell a yawn. He needed some coffee, and then there were some gross spots on the grout between the shower tiles and he’d just gotten an anti-bacterial that claimed to clean out the grout and kill all the germs and maybe, like, raise the fucking dead, who even knew, it promised so many miracles. Destroys mildew _AND_ turns water to wine! New and Improved!

Chuckling, Dean got up.

Dean _tried_ to get up.

He couldn’t.

One of the twins crowded triumphantly beside him – Jimmy, he thought, had slept on his left? Or was that Cas? – and jumped up.

“I _told_ you that’d work! Gotcha!”

“You were right,” said maybe-Cas sagely, sitting up. His hair flopped into his eyes and he pushed it aside.

Dean tried to get up again. Fabric dug into his wrists.

“Uh…guys…?”

“Yes, Dean?” said both twins simultaneously.

“Did you tie me up? I got work to do…”

“No you don’t.”

“It’s your day off.”

“We checked.”

“Yeah, but I had plans. The bathroom grout—”

“—will wait,” said Jimmy with a grin. Definitely Jimmy – his hair was longer, and Cas would never wear a magenta shirt, even to sleep.

“We have plans for you, Dean.”

“We did promise you a reward for all your hard work.”

“But—”

“Didn’t we?”

Mouth suddenly dry, Dean swallowed and nodded.

“Yeah, yeah you did.”

“Just relax,” Cas suggested. “And let us take care of you. I promise, you’ll love it.”

“Yeah…sure…um…let’s do that.”

Dean’s ankles were tied to.

His bladder twinged.

“Can I take a leak first?”

“I guess. But Jimmy is going with you.”

“What?” squawked Dean as Jimmy nodded agreement with Cas’ words and got up.

“Can you honestly promise that you wouldn’t take a moment to presoak the grout if we let you go in there alone?”

“I wouldn’t, I—” Confronted by two identical, skeptical looks, Dean snapped his mouth shut. “Yeah, fine, I would have. Jimmy can come along. But no watersports. Deal?”

“Deal.”

Dean was a little bit disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to finally clean the shower.

But only a very, very, very little bit disappointed.


End file.
